No digas que no
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [MiloxCamus, CamusxMilo] Milo confiesa sus sentimietos, pero es rechazado por Camus. Un tiempo después este acepta que siente algo mas, aunk puede ser muy tarde porque Milo ya tiene a quien amar.


Ya se que es lo tipo en mi… esta pareja TwT… pero me gusta mucho… y al menos espero no chotearla con las mismas tramas TOT

**No digas que no**

Por unos momentos creyó que estaba jugando, que las palabras que recién brotaban de sus labios, no eran más que una de sus tantas y habituales bromas; pero su perspectiva cambió cuando observó fijamente dentro de su alma, y leyó la frase que acababa de escuchar: "_Me gustas mucho... Te quiero..._". Entonces, una de sus piernas se hizo para atrás, impulsando también su cuerpo. Sus párpados descubrieron ampliamente sus ojos, y sus labios débilmente se despegaron, mostrando sus dientes apretados.

Fue la vida quien en un encuentro casual los unió. Ella se encargó de solidificar su relación hasta convertirla en lo que hoy podían presumir; sin embargo, el cariño de uno de ellos había revolucionado en atracción, alcanzando otro nivel, dejándole formar otro tipo de esperazas con la persona que tenía enfrente.

El primero era mayor por algunos meses, compuesto por una larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, los ojos de un azul intenso, y una nacionalidad helénica. El segundo era dos centímetros más bajo, de melena rojiza, pupilas de un tono entre café y rojizo; proveniente de cuna de francesa.

Camus era el nombre del menor, quien apreciaba mucho a su amigo; pero, no creía poder llegar a profesarle una idolatría de esa índole.

-"Perdóname..."- Ofreció su disculpa, retrocediendo todavía más; sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras le romperían el corazón a su amigo. –"Yo no te quiero en esta forma. Eres una persona muy importante para mi; pero... no tan 'así'..."- Su acompañante sabía que esa era una opción. El perder y el ganar forman parte de una ley natural. Sentía una sensación extraña en su pecho que circulaba por todo su sistema, haciendo al mismo tiempo reflejo en sus retinas, las cuales le ardían, poco a poco comenzando a empañársele.

Camus le había dado una negativa. Le había dicho que no correspondía los sentimientos, que él tan celosamente estuvo protegiendo como tesoro, desde el momento en que flechó su corazón, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y aunque aquél rechazo le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, en los ojos de su amigo notaba su preocupación y acongoja por lo que le estaba diciendo; así que sonrío, enmascarando su penar.

-"No importa..."- Dijo virando, permitiéndole al otro verle de perfil. –"Sólo quería que lo supieras. No esperaba que me correspondieras. Hubiera sido demasiado para mi; además, algo me decía que no lo harías."- Mintió.

Milo pasó tantas noches atrás idealizando su confesión, los resultados benignos después de ella, el futuro que juntos construirían a partir de ese momento dorado... ¡Todo!. Y ahora que las nubes de sus sueños se evaporaban, todo había terminado para él.

-"Enserio, lo siento mucho."- Se volvió a disculpar el pelirrojo, tocando con su mano el brazo de su amigo; aunque el griego lamentó haber sentido ese suave roce. –"Te quiero... eres mi mejor amigo..."

-"Estoy bien"- Dijo el rubio, tomando la mano que se había posado en su extremidad. –"Pero..."- Milo cautivó la mano de su acompañante entre las suyas. Algo que puso a Camus un poco inquieto. –"Promete que esto no afectara nuestra amistad"- El galo no estaba seguro que fuera correcto proseguir aquella relación después de lo ocurrido. Milo notó su turbación, por lo que se apresuró a agregar: -"Por favor, Camus. Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo... y... tú eres todo para mi..."- Al decirlo, un suave calor inundó sus mejillas, coloreándolas de carmín, como las del taheño.

-"Yo..."- Balbuceó el ojicaoba. Milo suspiró y colocó la mano de su acompañante sobre su torso, asegurándose de que fuera su corazón quien sintiera la palma, y la palma el ritmo cardiaco.

-"Si quieres que esto termine sólo dilo. Mi cognición creo que lo entenderá y aceptará... aunque mi corazón no pueda hacerlo."- Camus se sintió en un mundo alterno donde ya no comprendía nada, donde todo se había vuelto al revés. Era como si toda esa teoría complicada sobre la relatividad se hubiera transformado en algo legible; o peor aún, como si una simple operación tal como era sumar dos mas dos se hubiera vuelto compleja e irresuelta.

-"No. No quiero."- Respondió rotundamente, después de un momento de duda. –"Yo no quiero que te apartes de mí lado; pero debes tener siempre en mente que entre tú y yo no podrá haber nada más..."- El rubio lo comprendía; pero no le importaba firmar su sentencia de muerte si con eso Camus estaría a su lado.

-"Te lo prometo."- Contestó. Soltó la mano de su amigo, dándole libertad por unos segundos, a cambio de rodear la silueta francesa y retenerlo contra su cuerpo.

El francés únicamente permaneció estático, con las manos sobre el torso del otro, percibiendo lo cálido y grato que era aquél abrazo...

Tal vez se había apresurado a dar su negativa. Quizá ese abrazo debió presentarse antes para que pudiera discernir sus sentimientos, porque lo que era cierto, es que ya no se sentía de la misma forma que antes; y presentía que aquello no era precisamente incomodidad.

**o.v.o.v.o**

Todo estaba bien entre ellos hasta que llegó él, un chico procedente de otro país en quien Milo ahora se veía interesado. Y aún Camus no había tenido tiempo de descifrar sus sentimientos correctamente, cuando el causante de su confusión ya estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Fue entonces que los celos aparecieron y acentuaron los sentimientos del pelirrojo, permitiéndole saber que su negativa hacia Milo había sido errada. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que el rubio no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera el español.

¿Acaso los sentimientos de Milo hacia Camus ahora se encontraban enterrados bajo el interés que él sentía hacia otra persona?

El galo no lo sabía; pero no iba a perder la batalla contra el peninsular, sin haberla comenzado.

Cierto día se reunieron en casa del pelirrojo, con motivo de un trabajo de investigación; así que escogieron su habitación para trabajar en el proyecto. Cuando estuvieron solos y a Camus le costó trabajo concentrarse, supo que había llegado el momento; mas, antes de pronunciar palabra referente al tema, Milo se le adelantó

-"La próxima semana será el cumpleaños de Shura, y estaba pensando en su regalo. Quiero darle algo que sea sumamente especial..."- El francés frunció el ceño.

-"No tienes que darle 'algo'..."- Los celos fluyeron a través de su voz. Milo –que había estado escribiendo- le miró directamente a la cara de forma interrogante.

-"¿Por qué no?"- Inquirió alzando sutilmente su ceja diestra.

-"Porque..."- Esa era una muy buena pregunta. ¿tenía una respuesta lógica y creíble? –"Porque los presentes sólo se otorgan a tus familiares y amigos más cercanos."- Dijo.

-"Pues Shura es una persona importante para mi."- Respondió Milo, y continuó resolviendo el cuestionario de su cuaderno. Camus apretó los dientes, observándole como si acabara de insultarlo. Enseguida exhaló exánime, sintiéndose abatido.

Tal vez Milo ya lo había borrado de su corazón, y eso era su culpa.

-"No debí esperar tanto"- Pensó en voz alta, cambiando el rumbo de su mirar. Milo levantó de nuevo la cabeza,

-"¿Para...?"- Inquirió extrañado. El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla, manteniendo contacto con las pupilas cerúleas del otro.

-"Para decir..."- Pero al último minuto se arrepintió. –"Nada"- Agregó mucho más serio. El rubio contrajo el ceño, mientras se levantaba también.

-"Yo tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo, ¿no podrías tener tú el mismo? ¿Acaso no me lo merezco?"- Demandó. Los ojos del pelirrojo se mostraron desorbitados, en conjunto con sus labios, que ahora estaban despegados más de lo habitual.

Milo ya sabía lo que sentía sin que él le hubiera mencionado palabra. ¿Cómo era posible?... Tal vez era demasiado obvio al demostrar su antipatía por Shura...

Después de un incómodo silencio, el galo recuperó la compostura.

-"Tú ahora estas más interesado en 'Shura'..."- Dijo, pronunciando el nombre del peninsular con burla.

-"A ti te gustaba 'Shaka'..."- Lo imitó el rubio –"¡Y aún así yo te dije que te quiero!"- Camus no podía negar que tenía razón; pero la espinita con el poderoso veneno de los celos no le dejaba pensar claramente.

-"¿Qué me quieres? ¡Todo el día te la pasas con ese... tipo!"- Reclamó, subiendo más el timbre de su voz.

-"¡El que este con él no quiere decir que dejara de quererte!"- Contestó el rubio, clonando la modulación con la que Camus le había hablado. El pelirrojo abandonó la pose hostil cuando le escuchó, mientras percibía como la sangre marcaba sus mejillas, tanto o más que las de Milo. –"Mis sentimientos aún están aquí"- Continuó el rubio con una sonrisa, señalando su pecho.

-"¿En-enserio?"- Preguntó inseguro. El ojiazul asintió

-"Lo que siento por ti no es algo que pueda desaparecer de un día para el otro."- El pelirrojo le sonrió, abochornado por su actitud.

-"De cualquier forma temí que fuera demasiado tarde... porque aún estamos a tiempo ¿verdad?"- El griego guardó silencio, incluso desvió la mirada. –"¿Milo?"- De nuevo un silencio de muerte. Camus no soportaba tanta incertidumbre. Debía conocer los resultados de su error ahora mismo. Así que caminó hasta él, de tal forma que pudiera tomar el rostro de su amigo entre las manos, para escrutar la respuesta dentro de sus ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que estos le concedieran algún tipo de señal o contestación, el rubio lo jaló por la nuca hasta que sus labios se empalmaron.

Aquella noche en que Milo confesó sus sentimientos, Camus no supo descifrar las causas que lo orillaron a decir un 'no'. Tampoco entendía porque desde esa noche -desde el momento en que recibió aquél abrazo, para ser más exactos-, las cosas no habían resultado del mismo modo, y la causa de que experimentara una sensación de nerviosismo y ansias cada vez que el rubio estaba cerca. Ahora que por fin compartían aquél contacto, estaba al cien por ciento seguro de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya que su corazón latía vehementemente, hinchándose hasta sentir que le dolía el pecho.

Eran tantas las cosas que experimentaba por primera vez, que es difícil explicarlas todas; sobre todo, cuando estas lo envolvían al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Eso satisface tu pregunta?"- Le preguntó el rubio soltando sus labios, sin separarse más que para hablar.

-"Mi pregunta y mi deseo"- Contestó el galo, sonriendo.

-"¿Te das cuenta que aún no somos novios y ya tuvimos nuestra primera pelea por los celos?"- Inquirió Milo, de forma divertida. El taheño consintió.

-"Y también nuestra reconciliación"

-"Si. Hacemos todo al revés."

-"Creo que por eso nos queremos"

-"¿Por ser tan raros?"

-"No, porque nos complementamos"- El griego dejó escapar una suave risa.

-"Te doy la razón"- Y se volvieron a besar, hasta que Camus recordó el inicio de la conversación.

-"¡ah! Y no quiero que le des 'regalitos a 'Shu-ra'..."- Advirtió, de nuevo diciendo ese nombre en tono burlón. Milo comenzó a reír. –"No estoy bromeando. Lo digo enserio..."- Insistió, frunciendo el gesto.

-"Camus, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que su cumpleaños fue el mes pasado y que sólo te lo decía para ponerte celoso?"- Una de las cejas galas se arqueó.

-"Diría que estas muerto..."- Sentenció de forma hostil.

-"Entonces no te lo digo..."- Dijo, sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Y antes de que Camus pudiera decir o hacer referencia a lo mismo, Milo volvió a atraerlo por la nuca, para acallarlo con un beso.

-:- FIN -:- 

_Insisto... soy una pésima persona para escribir finales n.nUUU... pero bueno... hice lo que pude _

_Por su lectura y comentarios, gracias nOn_

_Nota: tampoco me gusta el titulo, pero me inspiré en la canción "__No Me Digas Que No" de Nikki Clan_


End file.
